Happily Ever After
by Butterfly553
Summary: Sometimes, when you least expect it, everything changes. Too bad for Sierra, that day is today. Maybe after all is said and done, she can still get her happily ever after.
1. Prologue

I don't own Inuyasha.

However, Sierra is my own character.

This is my first attempt at a fanfiction.

Prologue

Today had started out like every other day. Nothing was out of place and nothing seemed off. But now, here I stand in the middle of battle; fighting with myself, well a human priestess version of myself. I never knew she existed and I have a bad feeling that things will only get even weirder before this day ends.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**~Earlier That Day~**

The sun was shining, birds were chirping, I was in bed next to the man, well half-demon I love and it was a perfectly normal day.

"Ugh…Why can't the sun blow up or something?" I grumbled as I opened my eyes. Two crimson eyes were staring back at me, amusement in his eyes.

"My dear, why not just cover your face?" His voice was deep and seductive; he didn't even have to try to sound like that. I stuck my tongue out at him and giggled when he raised an eyebrow. "If you are going to stick that out, then you should put it to good use."

"W-What?" I asked nervously. I knew what he meant, I was just so embarrassed that he'd say that. He chuckled but then went into a serious mood. He always did that. He was sweet and loving, but then changed to serious and dark. Like he has a "good" and evil" side. It was odd, but I was used to it.

"Today we will resume our search for the Shikon Jewel shards. Get dressed." With that, he was up and pulling our clothes out of the closet. I sighed as he tossed my clothes to me. _'Those damn jewel shards again. Is that all he cares about?'_ I thought to myself as I got out of bed and began dressing like he was. I chuckled humorlessly to myself. _'Of course that's all he cares about. Hell while we are in bed intimately, he is probably thinking about them instead of me.'_ I froze my movements as I imagined him having sex with a life-sized jewel shard. I shuddered as the disturbing thought. _'I honestly hope that isn't what he thinks of.'_

"Sierra!" A voice called out snapping my attention back to him. I had been standing there fully clothed staring at the wall for the past few minutes. He probably had been talking while I ignored him. It most likely angered him.

"Huh? What?" I looked at him; he was fully dressed in his usual clothes.

"We are departing. Let's go. It's finally time for you to be useful." Ouch, that hurt me a bit. But hell, it's Naraku; did I ever expect him to be nice and loving?

"I'm coming." I sighed and looked at where he had stood. He had already left the room after he spoke so I pretty much said that to myself. I sighed and slid my sword into me sash around my waist and ran out of the room after Naraku.

"Do you know where we are going today?" I asked one of Naraku's minions, Kagura. She looked up at me and sighed.

"Not sure, but I do believe we will be going after the wolf prince, Koga." Kagura responded as she looked back at the ground. I nodded my head and walked to Naraku's side. We began flying; Naraku and I in his miasma cloud and Kagura on her feather. When Kagura had responded she seemed bored and I knew why. She always wanted to go pick a fight with one of the dog demons Naraku usually goes after. She has a crush on the older one, Sesshomaru. I don't blame her, he does look pretty good. Not as good as my man, but still, I wouldn't turn him down if he wanted to have some fun with me. I giggled and blushed at the thought of doing something with that demon. As soon as I made the noise, I hoped Naraku hadn't noticed, but of course he did.

"What are you laughing at, woman." Naraku snapped clearly annoyed with my girly noise. He was clearly still in his bad mood.

"Nothing, just thinking." I smiled innocently at him, hoping he didn't push it further.

"Fine, just cease the annoying sounds." He glared at me, threatening me without even saying a word and then looked forward again.

"Yes Master Naraku." I replied immediately. Suddenly, the ground of the miasma was very, very interesting. I didn't dare speak any more than that. When he was in a bad mood, he took it out on me. A demon can only take so much miasma and beating before the body can't heal itself anymore. I do not like being used as something to vent anger. _'It was Kagura's job, not mine."_ I laughed mentally at that, feeling a bit bad but not really.

As Naraku, Kagura and I flew, I thought about what was going to happen. I had a feeling that the wolf was not alone, and of course, I was right. All Naraku's enemies were there; Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Koga, that little fire cat and that fox kit. But there was someone new.

"Naraku…that human priestess…She looks like…" I paused as we landed in the clearing where everyone was waiting. They were all in a battle stance, ready for a fight. It was like they knew we were coming.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stood there staring at the human. Not caring about Inuyasha yelling "bastard" and death threats and Naraku laughing at him with his creepy, yet sexy, laugh.

"She looks like me." I whispered mostly to myself. The human knew I was staring at her, so she tried to hide behind the other priestess, Kagome. It was stupid, as if some human could really stop me from looking at her.

"Who's the cute little human, Inuyasha? Is she your new pet?" Naraku asked with a creepy chuckle.

"Who's your new girl? Another pathetic incarnation, or worse, another person you are controlling?" Inuyasha yelled back, clearly wanting to draw attention from the new human in his group. When it was obvious Naraku wasn't going to answer the half-demon inu decided to speak again. "Well, you bastard are you going to answer me or not?"

"You really need to expand your vocabulary, or do you have such a small brain that you can't come up with anything else to call your enemy?" I said as my eyes drifted to the yelling half-demon.

"Who the hell are you?"

"She is to be my mate once I kill you and take possession of the complete jewel." All eyes went to Naraku as soon as he said that. I glared at him, wondering why he admitted that to everyone.

"Who would want to mate you? I doubt you even have anything worth mating with. That would explain why you are so power hungry. You must have to make up where that lacks." Inuyasha said as he began wildly laughing. Before Naraku could speak up out of anger, I spoke.

"I don't see why you are laughing." I snapped at the inu. "I've heard from Kikyo that she was happy to never have mated you since you are the one with the small-"

"Shut up wench!"

"Hey! Don't get mad at me! It's not like I'm the one that can't sexually pleasure a woman. That's all you half-breed."

"That's it!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards me with Tetsusaiga drawn. I smiled and pulled y sword from its scabbard. I stepped forward out of Naraku's barrier and smiled at the charging inu. I finally got to fight someone, so I was a very happy demon. He swung the large fang. I blocked it with my sword and send a pulse of my demonic power through the swords, sending Inuyasha flying backwards. He slammed into a tree, his sword landing a few feet from him.

"Come on, Inuyasha. Is that all you have in you? I wasn't even trying." I pouted as I watched him rise to his feet. While I was distracted, Kagome shot an arrow at me. It hit me square in the chest. I looked at the girl and smiled. "Sorry little girl," I tore the arrow from my chest and tossed it aside. My wound healed and the arrow dissolved from my blood, which was just one of the poisons my body held. "I'm immune to your power." I smiled at her, thinking about attacking her instead of the inu.

"Stop playing Sierra! You have a job, so-" Naraku started but was cut off by me.

"So make myself useful. Yeah, you have already told me that today." I responded with bitterness in my voice. I couldn't see it, but I felt that he was giving me a death glare. I pushed him out of my mind and looked back at Inuyasha. He was growling at me, holding his sword in his hands again. He yelled something and then charged at me again. I sighed and blocked his attack but didn't send him back. I decided to kick him backwards; I didn't have the ability to send out a pulse of demonic energy again.

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha yelled at he swung his sword. I simply smiled and held my sword in front of me, absorbing his attack. Inuyasha and his group were surprised.

"I've been waiting for that." I smiled and turned to his group. I swung the attack at his group, so fast that Inuyasha couldn't get there in time to stop it. I wasn't sure when it started but Naraku and Kagura were fighting Sesshomaru so he also couldn't make it there on time. Kagome was far too weak to put up a barrier but what none of us expected was that human girl stepping in front of my wind scar. She held up her hand and the attack dissolved and disappeared. Now, it was my turn to be surprised.

"What the hell was that?" I asked looking at Naraku. He was staring at the girl just like everyone else. We were all frozen because none of us thought she held any real power.

"You and I were once the same being. It is time to join again and defeat Naraku." The human girl spoke. At first, I was confused and didn't take it seriously. Until I remembered that I had been a priestess-demon but had been separated by a dark priestess many years ago. I had no idea that I had missing memories until they all came back to me.

"Even if we were the same person once, I will not kill the only thing I love!" I couldn't believe I said that until I saw the look on Naraku's face. I had said it without thinking about how the "evil" side of him would react and clearly, the look on his face told me that I should not have said it. He had a look of anger and shock in his eyes. He knew how I felt about him, and only the "good" half of him loved me back, and obviously that half was not in charge right now.

The heartbreak within me was so painful; I knew I would start to cry if I didn't leave. So I did what I could only think of doing. I ran away. I ran right into the woods, still holding my sword as I ran. I didn't even notice that the other half of me was running right behind me; I was too caught up in crying as I ran.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Why did he act so surprised? Why did he seem mad at my love for him?" As I ran crying I asked myself those over and over again. "I don't understand, last night he professed his love for me, said he wants me to be his. What changed?" Even though only half of him loved me, the evil side of him had accepted it, or at least I thought he did. By now, I came to a stop and collapsed in a field of flowers. I was hurt and confused.

**~Last Night~**

"Naraku…" I moaned as he kissed up my neck to my ear. I felt his hands move to remove my clothes. "Wait…I need to tell you something before I get too scared to."

"What?" He pulled back and looked into my eyes, waiting for me to speak.

"I love you." I replied looking into his eyes, but when I saw shock, I looked away scared that he was about to reject me.

"I love you as well, I never told you because I figured the evil side of me stopped you from ever opening your heart to me." He used his hand and pulled my face to his, making me look into his eyes. I saw the love and acceptance that he was feeling towards me. He smiled and kissed my lips. "Be mine." He kissed my jaw. "Forever." He kissed my neck.

"Yes!" I cried out as he bit my neck softly.

**~Flashback Over~**

"Was it all a lie? Did he tell me all that so I'd kill those people?" I looked up at the sky and wondered, I didn't even hear someone coming up behind me.

"No. he didn't lie, it was his evil side that lied. He does love you but his evil side won't accept it." I turned to see who spoke and it was the other me. I sighed, I didn't want to be followed but it seems like she was going to be helpful. "I can help you with this problem."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll learn. Right now, we must fight to see who will be in control when we join." She ran towards me, no weapons or anything. I raised my sword and sent her flying into a tree. Instantly she was on her feet and coming for me again, as if she wasn't harmed at all.

As we fought, I began to grow tired. I could tell her and I were evenly matched and would end up killing each other if we continued this fight. So, I made a decision.

"If I agree to have equal control with you, will you help me save the man I love, and destroy the evil?" I asked as the other me slowly got to her feet again. I could see her thinking about it, contemplating whether or not it was the right choice.

"Very well. Come here." I watched her as I hesitantly walked over to her. As she touched me, we were engulfed in a purple and gold swirling light. When the light faded, we were one. Our hair color was a mix of each other's, silver with red through it. Our eyes were also a mix, the left was purple and the right was golden.

"Finally, we are whole once again." I smiled and stuck my sword in my sash. I could hear the other me inside of my head, and thankfully what she had to say was going to be very helpful.

I raced back to the main battle. I now knew how to kill the evil side of Naraku. I knew how to save the man I loved. As I walked from the tree line, I saw a disturbing site. Dead demons were all around. Naraku was attacking the inu brothers, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, and it seemed like he was losing. Kagura was fighting the humans, and also was losing. Blood from various people was everywhere.

I slowly made my way to Naraku and the inus. I stood next to Naraku and entered his barrier.

"Naraku," I said in a dark, emotionless tone. He turned to me and stared, shocked at the tone of my voice. "It's time for your evil ways to come to an end." I pulled Naraku's face to mine and kissed his lips. As I kissed him, the same purple and gold light was swirling around us, but this time, when the light faded there were three people.

The good Naraku fell to the ground while the evil one moved to attack me. The inu brothers took this as their chance to attack him and lead him away from me. Once that Naraku was distracted, I fell to my knees next to my Naraku.

"What…what did you do?" He asked as he looked up at me. His voice was scratchy, but still sexy.

"I took the evil half out of you. So you can live a life without him ruining it." I attempted to smile, but I was so scared he would be angry with me. I was so glad that I was wrong to be scared.

"I love you!" He said pulling me to him and locking my lips in a passionate kiss. We could feel something different in this kiss. While our other kisses were full of lust, this one was full of love and understanding. We knew right then, we were meant to be together and the evil Naraku would have just gotten in the way and ruined everything.


	5. Epoilogue

Epilogue

**~A Year Later~**

The good Naraku and I had no idea how long the battle lasted after that. We had left the others to their fight, because we had nothing to do with it anymore, we got what we wanted. We assume that the evil Naraku was dead and the jewel was gone since the world felt much more peaceful. Everyone finally had the chance to start working on their happily ever after. I know that my Naraku and I have started and soon, our first child will be able to start his or her own happily ever after.

**~End~**


End file.
